mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
A Wyvern is a venomous, neutral and winged reptilian mob that can only be found in the Wyvern Lair. When killed, normal Wyverns have a 1 in 10 chance to drop an egg, and Mother Wyverns have a 1 in 3 chance. According to a poll on the Mo' Creatures Wiki main page, Wyverns are considered to be the most popular tameable mob and mount, with over 3200 votes and counting. Overview As of DEV v8.0.0, Wyvern speed, health, attack damage has been changed so that 2nd tier Wyverns are now significantly better. In the DEV v8.0.0 update, Ghost Wyverns were added. Wyvern wing flapping animations/sounds have now also been synchronized as well as the wing flap depending on the flight speed when ridden. Taming First, the player should craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (made with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or an Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on any surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Quartz Structure that the player arrived at. Equipment Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armor, in addition to a Saddle and a Chest. The Lead and Whip work on them as well. The Whip will make the Wyvern/s sit, and this way they will not be scared off by anything and fly away. Wyverns can be healed with Raw Rat or Raw Turkey. The Armor can be removed with Shears, by swapping it for different Armor, or by placing the Wyvern in a Pet Amulet. The only type of Armor that Wyverns can't wear is Crystal Mount Armor. Wyverns fly at approximately 6 meters per second, which is around the same speed as flying in Creative mode. WARNING: If a tamed Wyvern is attacked when the player is not riding it (for example, gets hit by a stray arrow), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, the Wyvern must be chased down on another flying mount and caught with a Lead, and then landed and mounted. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. Even if the player loses sight of the Wyvern, it will eventually calm down and land again, but it may be difficult to find, depending on how quickly the Wyvern calms down. Most Wyverns can swim. If you have a Whip, however, you can use it on them and they will sit. Wyverns can not be bred. Taming Method Kill any type of Wyvern in the Wyvern Lair until one of them drops an Egg. This can take many tries and the staff only lasts for three trips, so the player should be prepared to stay for a while. Wyverns are poisonous, so it is important to wear a full set of Dirt Scorpion Armor (the regeneration will help counteract the poison) or to bring lots of milk to the lair. Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee, so it may help to build a roof with a lid on the edge to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or, if the player has good aim, try to finish it off with a Bow. If the player stops to use arrows, the Wyvern may fly off the island and the loot will be lost. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. Once an egg has been obtained, hatch the egg in the Overworld or in the Nether by placing it near a torch. It will take a few moments to hatch, and after about 1-2 Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a Saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (Gold, Iron or Diamond). Wyvern Species These are the different Wyverns in the game. These can all be obtained as eggs, by using the command /give @p MoCreatures:mocegg 1 ID Ghost Wyverns Ghost Wyverns, like Ghost Horses, have a chance of spawning when a tamed Wyvern is killed. Ghost Wyverns can wear Saddles, Chests and Mount Armor, unlike Ghost Horses. The chance of a Ghost Wyvern spawning is unknown, possibly 1/10, since the Ghost Wyvern was added in a dev version and does have many glitches. It is possible to see through a Ghost Wyvern, as they are transparent. Due to a bug, Ghost Wyverns have their wings spread out when on the ground, whereas normal Wyverns fold their wings once on the ground, this may be fixed in a future update. Note: Ghost Wyverns are only in the latest version of Mo' Creatures, which is DEV v8.0.0. 2015-05-01 15.19.31.png|A Ghost Mother Wyvern. 2015-06-23_17.12.59.png|A Ghost Mountain Wyvern. 2015-06-23_17.17.26.png|Flying on a Ghost Wyvern. The Mother Wyvern Mother Wyverns are possibly the rarest Wyverns in the lair. Their appearance is Bright Red, so don't get confused between a Savanna Wyvern and a Mother Wyvern. The Mother variant is much more Red than Savanna Wyverns. As of DEV v8.0.0, Mother Wyverns that have been given an Essence will now use the same transforming animation as Horses. Wyverns.png|On the right is a tamed Mother Wyvern. On the left is a tamed Savannah Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. 2015-06-23_21.17.27.png|A baby Mother Wyvern. Mother Wyverns in the wild are much smaller than tamed Mother Wyverns. Since they are so rare, they are very hard to find. They have a 1/3 chance of dropping an egg (better than regular Wyvern chances) when killed. After you hatch a Mother Wyvern egg and wait a while, you will see that they will get bigger than the more common Wyverns (Jungle, Savanna, Sand and Swamp) Mother Wyverns are at least the size of a tamed Tier 2 Wyvern when they are fully grown. Giving any of the four Essences to any of the four common Wyvern types will have no effect, unless a Tier 1 Wyvern egg is desired. Undead Wyverns will take damage from Splash Potions of Instant Healing. * Mother Wyverns will become a Light Wyvern after you feed it an Essence of Light. * Mother Wyverns will become a''' Dark Wyvern''' after you feed it an Essence of Darkness. * Mother Wyverns will become an Undead Wyvern after you feed it an Essence of Undead. Due to Mother Wyverns being Red, it's not possible to give Mother Wyverns an Essence of Fire. However, it's possible that in future updates a Fire Wyvern may be added. Gallery 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed Wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-10-22_16.02.21.png|A Wyvern habitat with all of the original Wyvern species. Wyverns.jpg|Several Wyverns. 2014-02-16_16.56.17.png|A few Wyverns tied up with Leads. Comparison.png|Comparison of a normal Wyvern (Savannah Wyvern) to a Mother Wyvern. Mother Wyvern.png|A Mother Wyvern (fully grown). Dark Wyvern.png|A Dark Wyvern. Light Wyvern.png|A Light Wyvern. Undead Wyvern.png|An Undead Wyvern. 2015-06-10_19.51.39.png|A tamed Jungle Wyvern in captivity with eggs. 2015-06-30 14.49.37.png|Several Tier 2 Wyverns in captivity. 2015-07-24_18.15.45.png|A Dark Wyvern wearing Iron Mount Armour. 2015-07-24_18.13.09.png|A Sand Wyvern wearing Gold Mount Armour. 2015-07-24_18.11.40.png|An Arctic Wyvern wearing Diamond Mount Armour. Trivia * Wyverns were added in Mo' Creatures v5.0.0. And as of DEV v8.0.0, there are thirteen known types of Wyverns. * Like Horses, Wyverns have the most types of variants of any creature in the mod, just behind Horses. * Wyvern are based on the legendary winged Dragon-like creatures or Drakes of the same name. * There is a bug as of v6.1.0 where the newer Wyvern eggs (Arctic, Mountain, Sea, and Cave) will sometimes disappear instead of hatching. (however, this may be fixed of has been fixed in a newer version). Category:Fictional Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Flying Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Tameable Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Large Mobs Category:Reptilians Category:Poisonous/Venomous Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mobs